Redemption from the Dark Spirit (Alkhalas Min Alrruh Alddakina)
by teacupchild
Summary: There was the Shadow Prophecy and there was another, much Darker to save the Tomb Keeper from the eminence of Noir. (Yami Marik) Leila was given the task to aid Malik in seeking Refuge to start Rare Hunters. Malik/oc


**_Commentary: I imagine no one is aware of this account and so, let me start by adding, this story is originally by meijosui._**

* * *

 ** _(Alkhalas Min Alrruh Alddakina)_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _I was trapped in a Realm of the Shadows and I became their very Spirit called Noir. I was created from the notion of fear and retribution As I pictured, the humans have flourished though the ages since the time when The Nameless Pharaoh have sealed the Great Zorc, I knew I could linger for a little while. I prowl to see a line of Tomb Keepers suffer as they pledge their allegiance to him…pitiful…_

 _Every generation of the Grave Keepers under the name Ishtar held their allegiance to the ever -conquering King who promises to return when he is in need of sealing the Shadow Monsters back to their graveyard. I shall pray on the last generation of the Grave Keepers and make him mine. His vessel will be mine... his very existence will be obsolete as I embody his heart, mind, body, soul, and spirit until I am whole!_

 _I will wait… I will wait for the time for the tenth year of the last Tomb Keeper to be born. He is the wielder of the last Millennium Item the Rod of Minds. The Child will possess darkness and he will be driven into madness… I am his madness!_

 _On the 23_ _rd_ _of December 1985, my counterpart was born into this world. As I, Noir remain a mist of the metaphysical realm. Wilfully, I shall wait a decade for his predecessor teaches him in the slavery of the Nameless Pharaoh. He will learn to despise his duties; he will grow in pure curiosity of the Surface World. In due time, he will resent his task as the Tomb Keeper and there I shall be his companion._

 _Preying on the boy shall come to pass, as I know his weaknesses love… He knows little about love for he will be immersed in resentment to his Father and the Pharaoh. The Prophecies will remain a mundane task…_

 _I will be mar my presence as he screams for redemption, his back will be my threshold as his mind will be my womb filled with aversion. He will be deduced to sorrow, as his Scars will be a memoir of Slavery. I will sequestrate his mind in delirium to control his destiny…_

 _His name… he is Malik, the last heir of the Tomb Keeper._

 _He is the Sun…_

 _I am the Void…_

 _He is the Light…_

 _I am the Stygian…_

 _No one will save him as I will seal his euphoria…_

 _Malik Ishtar, I am your jinn… your guardian spirit… I am your Noir…_

* * *

 **The Tenth Year Pre Initiation**

Malik Ishtar. He is a child of great diligence as his brother Rishid sat with him. He was only adopted, a loyal brother by their late mother Sakina. Rishid had taught Malik the love aside from the tasks of Scarification. Harshem Ishtar was a strict Father to All three children. Malik is also his Master, as he was the direct heir of the Ishtar Clan.

Malik also has a sister Isis, the First Born of the last generation of Tomb Keepers. She was a delicate soul with a unique sense of humour. As Malik remembered his neighbour Leila from the surface world, she often smiles at the wondrous place of the Karnak Temple and the well. She often visits with her Mother Emalia.

"Mother, why do we visit this place?" The girl in silvery violet hair asked her mother. From the whole he could glimpse their presence.

"We are here to greet a boy when he accomplishes his ceremony. I have a vision from the Gods that we must meet him." Emalia shared.

"Will this be next year?" She balanced on a wall. Malik was captivated by the girl's vibrancy. Her mannerism, her curiosity, her respect to the older woman...

"I have promised to aid Sakina to bring the boy to safety. His time will be soon as I have communicated with her from her grave." Malik's eyes widened, as he knew of his mother's name Sakina. Malik gasped as he quickly hid. It was not quite the surface as the surface had different levels. He has yet to see the sunlight if he is lucky.

Leila went down a few more steps and it was darker and there, Malik saw her mustard eyes. She was childlike, a girl with little to wear. She was European.

Malik was mesmerised by her edgy appearance, as he knew of his own unique flaxen blonde lock and amethyst orbs.

"Mother I can sense him as he dwells in this very Well. My powers can trace him…" Leila finally knew his name. She whispered… "Malik…"

Emalia placed a box of Duel Monster cards for the Siblings as they do learn dueling in their spare times. "It is also our duty to supply the spirits of the Shadow to the clan."

Meanwhile the pair left as Isis and Odion were only permitted to take the items from the surface.

"Master Malik, you must not been seen by the strangers…" Isis heeded the youngest Ishtar.

"Indeed Sister, I needed to see who those two were. They knew our mother." Malik whispered. He jumped of the stairs and met his sister's cerulean eyes.

"Do not trust them Malik, you know were are forbidden to step outside." Isis strictly reminded her brother.

Malik just gave her a curt nod.

"We must not reveal ourselves to the sunlight." Isis advised her brother. Malik sighed, as he needn't a reminder of his Tomb Keeper's rites. He has yet to undertake the cruel Initiation.

Finally with the scorching warmth of the limestone grave, the clay was melting from the moisture and Malik decided to cool through the mercy of the underground, down by his room and immerse in his studies again. He was excited for the first time about meeting people like Leila. However he doubts the inevitable of meeting the two.

When the twilight overshadows Karnak, Malik found a book given by his mother. The tales of his long lost ancestors wrote this. It was the 'Book of the Theurgist Reverie.' He had read parts of the Epitome.

Eventually, as he was reading, this was an instruction to seek the Séance and the Sorceress of the Violet. Could this be a sign from the Gods? He imagined his intuition was correct.

* * *

Referenced: 'The Book of the Theurgist Reverie' is a take on prophecy leading up to Malik/Marik's prophecy. It is his light prophecy. This belongs solely to Meijosui and this account doesn't get the credit. I am Amaris Stella Jones, rereading her work and making this concept known.


End file.
